wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sakyo Sugimoto
Perfil * Nombre: 杉本沙京 / Sugimoto Sakyo * Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: ''' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: Nara, Japón * Signo zodiacal: Géminis * Agencia: J-Power Entertainment Dramas * Our Neighborhood (TBA, 2017) * Mojito (TBA, 2017) * Revolutionary Love (tvN, 2017) * Hospital Ship (MBC, 2017) * The King Loves (MBC, 2017) * Introverted Boss (tvN, 2017) * Oh Hae Young Again (tvN, 2016) * Neighborhood's Hero (OCN, 2016) * My Mother is a Daughter-In-Law (SBS, 2015) * Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) * Super Daddy Yeol (tvN, 2015) * Punch (2014) (SBS, 2014) * Modern Farmer (SBS, 2014) * Tears of Heaven (MBN, 2014) * Three Runaway Girls -Drama Especial (KBS2, 2014) * Marriage Not Dating (tvN, 2014) * A New Leaf (MBC, 2014) * Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) * Emergency Couple (tvN, 2014) * Basketball (TvN, 2013) * The Prime Minister and I (KBS2, 2013) * Basketball (tvN, 2013) * Passionate Love (SBS, 2013) * Guam Heo Jun (MBC, 2013]] * Nine: Nine Time Travels (tvN, 2013) * Incarnation of Money (SBS, 2013) * 7th Grade Civil Servant (MBC, 2013) * School 2013 (KBS2, 2012) * To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) * Fashion King (SBS, 2012) * Wild Romance (KBS2, 2012) * Just Like Today (MBC,2011) * God's Quiz Temp.2 (OCN, 2011) * Athena: Goddess of War (SBS, 2010) * King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (KBS2, 2010) * Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) * Chuno (KBS2, 2010) * Hero (MBC, 2009) * More Than Blue (2009) * Good Job, Good Job (MBC, 2009) * Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) * Our School E.T (SBS, 2008) * Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) * City of Glass (SBS, 2008) * Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) * My Sweet City (SBS, 2008) * Drama City Ssamdalg Misugi (KBS2, 2007) * Evasive Inquiry Agency (KBS2, 2007) * The Innocent Woman (KBS2, 2007) * The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) * Love and Hate (SBS, 2006) * Freeze (CGV, 2006) * Pure 19 (KBS1, 2006) * Spring Waltz (KBS2, 2006) * Princess Lulu (SBS, 2005) * Resurrection (KBS2, 2005) * Ao Haru Ride (KVSJ, 2004 - 2005) * The Immortal Lee Soon-Shin (KBS1, 2004) * Lotus Flower Fairy (MBC, 2004) * Damo (MBC, 2003) * Lovers (SBS, 2003) * Army (My Platoon Leader) (MBC,2002) * Days in the Sun (KBS2, 2002) * Autumn Tale (KBS2, 2000) * School 1 (KBS2, 1999) * Faraway Nation (Nara) (KBS2, 1996) Películas * A Break Alone (2016) * Haeuhhwa (2016) * Catch Him to Survive (2016) * We are Brothers (2014) * The Tower (2012) * Marrying the Mafia 5 - Return of the Family (2012) * As One (2012) * The Scent (2012) * Dancing Queen (2012) * Mr. Idol (2011) * Cats: Two Eyes That See Death (2011) * War of the Arrows (2011) * Sector 7 (2011) * The Apprehenders (2011) * Meet the In-Laws (2011) * Romantic Heaven (2011) * Heartbeat (2011) * Hello Ghost (2010) * The Quiz Show Scandal (2010) * Good Morning President (2009) * Take Off (2009) * Oh! My God 2 (2009) * More Than Blue (2009) * Our School E.T (2008) * Life is Beautiful (2008) * Fool: BABO (2008) * My Love (2007) * Going by the Book (2007) * Underground Rendezvous (2007) * The Houseguest of My Mother (2007) * Three Kims (2007) * My Son (2007) * 200 Pounds Beauty (2006) * Solace (2006) * Hanbando (2006) * Righteous Ties (2006) * Holy Daddy (2006) * Running Wild (2006) * No Mercy for the Rude (2006) * Bravo, My Life! (2005) * Mommy, Dearest (2005) * April Snow (2005) * Murder, Take One (2005) * Duelist (2005) * Mokpo the Harbor (2004) * My Mother, the Mermaid (2004) * Reversal of Fortune (2003) * Bad Guy (Película) (2002) * Sorum (2001) * Joint Security Area (JSA) (2000) * Christmas in August (1998) * Henequen (1997) Curiosidades * '''Aficiones: '''Ver películas, golf * '''Debut: '''1983 Galería Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1961 Categoría:J-Power Entertainment